Whistle baby
by Elaina96
Summary: A Titans East party is always a blast, until someone requests a song, and steels a kiss from the demoness. BBRae. Onshot


Whistle baby.

It was one of The Titans East famous parties, they always knew how to go all out, and it was always a blast partying with them. The lights were dimmed with flashing spotlights, as the music blared through the big speakers. Roy was currently DJ-ing, and doing quite a good job at it. And everyone was having a good time. It was raise the roof fun, especially when they played _Raise your glass_ , by _Pink_.

Everyone was having a great time, even Raven. She was standing over by the punch bowl, quietly sipping her drink as she watched her friends. Richard and Kory were coming around to their third year anniversary as a couple, and they weren't showing any sign of slowing down. Victor was leaning over Roy's shoulder, doing some chit chatting, and Garfield… Garfield was making a fool of himself.

In Raven's opinion a lot of her friends were making fools of themselves, which they tended to do a lot during parties, but yet she found the changeling was the worst. He was currently having a blast on the dance floor, but noticeably couldn't break dance. Raven then realized to her embarrassment she was staring at the changeling and immediately turned to look at the floor before anyone could notice. She awkwardly sipped her drink, inwardly scolding herself for her actions. And that action right there caught the eyes of someone.

To Garfield having fun was an understatement, he was having a blast! He just loved the Titans East's parties, and all he wanted was for everyone to have just as much fun as he was, and really everyone seemed to be, but Raven, and that bothered him.

He watched as she glanced down at her feet and sipped her drink, and he couldn't help but notice something was clearly bothering her. And being the guy that he was, it was his job to cheer her up, so he approached her.

"How you doing Rae?" He asked with a smile.

She almost jumped as she turned to look at him and then relaxed. "I'm fine." She said calmly.

"You don't look like your having a good time." He noticed.

"You shouldn't focus on whether I'm having a good time or not." She informed him.

"But I do." He said and then got an idea. "Stay here." He said excitedly as he quickly ran up to Roy.

Raven watched as he whispered something into Roy's ear, and Roy was clearly amused by what he said and smirked. A part of her was actually quite curious to what they were saying, for Roy seemed very entertained in what Garfield had said. And she watched as Roy briefly looked at her then said something back to Garfield, which he didn't seem to like so much, and even Victor was getting some amusement out of teasing him too. Growing irritated she huffed and turned away from the scene as she tuned back into her drink, which was almost gone, when she got a tap on her shoulder.

"What are you so happy about?" She asked, noticing his grinning face.

"I requested a song." He told her.

"And they were teasing you for that?" She asked, referring to what she saw.

"What? No, they were just being jerks over something stupid." He blew off.

"Okay? So what song did you request?" She asked as the song started.

" _Flo Rida's whistle_." He smirked.

"Oh brother." She sighed and before she knew it he grabbed her drink out of her hand and put it down, before grabbing both of her hands and pulling her to the dance floor. "Beast Boy what are you doing?"

"What's with the formalities Rae, were not on patrol. Now come dance." He encouraged.

"You know as well as I do that I don't dance." She said sternly, not moving.

"Rae." He said cutely, and before she knew it he was reciting the second verse of the song. " _Can you blow my whistle baby, whistle baby let me know._ "

She huffed again, "I don't even get the lyrics to this stupid song." She said rolling her eyes, as a very malevolent idea popped into his head.

"Baby, just listen to the lyrics and do what they tell you."

"Excuse me?"

" _I'm ganna show you how to do it and we'll start real slow. You just put your lips together…_ "

"I'm not doing that." She interrupted.

"Raven it's just whistling." He said innocently. "Come on, all I'm asking is for you to whistle with me." She huffed but slowly began to whistle as she rolled her eyes, and he joined her. Until she stopped.

"I still don't see the point in this."

"It's because were not done." He insisted.

"Fine, what's next?" She questioned, and she really hoped she wouldn't regret asking.

"Now you just do the same thing, but with your eyes close."

That was a big red flag for her. "My eyes closed?"

"Yep."

"Yeah, I'm not doing that." She said simply.

"Raven come on, it's part of the song." He whined, slowly pouting his lip.

She rolled her eyes and huffed again, before closing her eyes and whistling. And he smirked before doing the same, as he slowly leaned in. As soon as contact was made her eyes widened in shock, and it took her a minute before she could even comprehend that he was kissing her; that they were kissing! She quickly shoved him away, before slightly touching her lips and storming off out of the room.

Garfield immediately scolded himself for what he did as remorse washed over him. In what world would him tricking her into kissing him work out in his favor. He let out a remorseful sigh before deciding he needed to apologize and ran after her.

Raven's eyes were still somewhat wide as she walked to the room she would be staying at in The Titans East Tower. Her heart threatened to explode as she let her fingers slightly graze over her lips.

"Raven wait up." She heard him call after her, and she immediately became angry that he tricked her, and had made her feel so foreign in her own body and mind. "Raven I-" He tried to explain, but she slammed him against the wall.

"In what universe did you think I wouldn't kill you after tricking me like that!" She demanded.

"I'm sorry." He said sheepishly.

"Why are you even here? Come to trick me into giving you second base?"

"What? No, no. Tricking you was stupid, and a bad idea."

"Ha, you got that right." She said slowly easing up on her hold on him, before letting him go.

"Can I walk you to your room?" He asked, hoping she would forgive him.

Her eyes narrowed. "I don't trust you."

"I deserve that. I'm just trying to be nice." He said honestly.

She sighed, "Fine, you can walk me to my room." She said crossing her arms. She wasn't sure why she was letting him do this, especially because she was still upset. But yet she found herself slowly forgiving him, and she wasn't sure why.

He tried not to show how excited he was as they walked, and he made sure he behaved himself. No flirting, no touching, no teasing, no kissing.

"So do you think I won't be able to find my way around the Tower or what?" She asked.

"What?"

"Well why else would you walk me to my room?"

"Oh, ha." He laughed. "I just didn't want you to run into Garth."

"What's wrong with me running into Aqualad?" She asked.

"Nothing, it's just he always hits on you." He shrugged off, as if he didn't care.

"Yeah so? You act like I don't like him hitting on me?" She said simply and he stopped.

"You like it? You like him?" He asked in surprise.

"I wouldn't say I like him, he's a friend and is nice. It's the flirting that I find flattering and charming."

"I can be charming." He suddenly said.

"Yeah I find it real charming when someone tricks me into kissing them." She shot back.

"Touche." He noted, "But really, I can be charming." He insisted.

"You can be cheesy." She smirked, but couldn't help but notice him sigh.

"Well anyway, we're here." He said gesturing to her room.

She couldn't help but feel somewhat bad as she slowly sensed some of his forlorn emotions. She would be lying if she said she hadn't enjoyed herself talking to him. And then she found herself touching her lips again as a yearning thought popped into her head.

"Night Rae." He said casually before turning, but she stopped him before he could walk away.

"Gar?" She spoke.

"Mhm?" He said turning towards her again.

"I… I want you to whistle." She said hesitantly.

"You want me to whistle?" He asked confused, and she nodded. "Okay?" He said oddly, before he began to whistle.

"Now close your eyes." She instructed, and he caught on, this was payback for what he did. He closed his eyes as he continued to whistle, but he was clearly tense as he prepared himself for a blow to the head, face, or stomach.

She took a deep breath before closing her eyes and slowly leaning in, connecting them once more. The contact through him off guard as his eyes opened and then couldn't help but shut in the moment, as she slowly and hesitantly wrapped her arms around his shoulders…

 _Here we go…_


End file.
